


Sherlock isn't a nice Master.

by thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Master!Sherlock, Slave!John, slavelock, toplock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers/pseuds/thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explains itself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock isn't a nice Master.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a drabble so remember that when seeing how short it is. I have a tumblr (thebestofjohnlockdrabbles.tumblr.com) and I decided to post them here. Don't bother with mean comments, I won't care. Helpful/Good comments are welcome. ~Gabby

"I said bend over.” Sherlock growled for the second time and John swallowed thickly, looking down at him with hungry eyes that said that he was about to get a beating for whatever it is he did. This time it was embarrassing him by not lying. He should have lied. 

"I-I didn’t do anything wrong! He asked me a question and I gave the right answer, I-I don’t know what I possibly deserve for doing everything right." John stammered out, taking a step back, trying to get away from his Master. His Master was being unfair! He should see if he could escape. Maybe Sherlock’s brother would take him. He heard he used his umbrella to cane slaves but maybe he’d stil be better. Maybe. 

"Are you disobeying orders? You really want to add onto your punishment?" Sherlock snarled, snapping out his words harshly making John trembled, and he was caught, backed up into the dining table. He was grabbed, bent over it, and he let out a helpless whimper. "Please, Master, I-I didn’t do anything wrong, I-I didn’t mean to do anything wrong." John stuttered out, clawing at the wooden table. 

"Stay fucking still already." Sherlock was speaking in his ear, making John trembled, finally staying still, nearly scared for what Sherlock might do to him. "That’s better. Maybe I won’t bring out the whip after all." Sherlock chuckled and John shivered shaking his head. 

"Don’t, please don’t…" John begged, and Sherlock chuckled. "No, I got something much better for you." Sherlock tugged John’s trousers and pants down, leaving everything else be. Sherlock had John’s old cane with him, and he tapped it against his arse. 

"I think this will be a nice reminder of what you used to be before you got me." Sherlock hit him, again and again, John crying out with each hit. John lost count when the hits sped out, and Sherlock broke skin. Finally Sherlock stopped and John sobbed out a "tha-nk you, th-ank y-ou." very shaky thanks for stopping. Thank god he stopped. 

"Mm." Sherlock chuckled, tapping his arse before smacking it and John yelped, already wanting away. "Next time don’t do anything wrong."


End file.
